Characters - Warcraft
Aysha Race: Night elf; Class: Elven Ranger; Alignment: CN Gender: female; Age: 110 Height: 2.0 m; Weight: 90 Kg Eyes: white; Hair: dark blue; Skin: violet Place of birth: Nighthaven; Birthday: '''02/11 '''Current residence: Thunderbluff Family: completely ignored Cohort: '''Irrelevant (male nightsaber panther) '''Filiations: Horde Jobs: Soldier, Adventurer Professions: Animal trainer Languages: Common, Darnassian, Orc Weapons: long bow Aysha é a parceira do Irrelevante. Elenyel Race: High-elf; Class: Sorcerer; Alignment: N Gender: female; Age: 140 Height: 1.8 m; Weight: 60 Kg Eyes: lilac; Hair: white; Skin: white Place of birth: Lordaeron; Birthday: ? Current residence: '''? '''Family: unknown Familiar: ??? (raven) Filiations: ? Jobs: Soldier, Adventurer Languages: Common, Thalassian, Sylvan Weapons: spells that explode stuff Gundar Stoneaxe Race: '''Dwarf; '''Class: '''Warrior, Warlord; Alignment: LN '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''45 '''Height: '''1.45 m; Weight: 80 Kg 'Eyes: '''black; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Lordearon; '''Birthday: '? 'Place of residence: '? 'Family: '''unknown '''Filiations: '? '''Jobs: '''Soldier, Adventurer '''Crafts & Arts: '''Oratory '''Languages: '''Common, Dwarf, Orc, Thalassian '''Weapons: '''frost battleaxe Olaf Talessar '''Race: Half-elf; Class: Rogue; Alignment: CN Gender: male; Age: 26 Height: 1.79 m; Weight: 74 Kg Eyes: brown (slightly reddish); Hair: dark brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Lordearon; Birthday: 05/06 Current residence: '''Thunderbluff '''Family: Maggie (fiancée) Filiations: Horde Jobs: Soldier Languages: Common, Thalassian, Goblin, Orc, Dwarven Weapons: many… and always hidden… Estabelece-se em Catraca logo que a cidade é fundada, e começa a fazer seu nome lá. Suas andanças fazem com que ele conheça Maggie, uma garçonete de uma das inúmeras tavernas da cidade, que se torna sua namorada. Após o incidente com a Confraria do Avérneo Elemental, liderada pelo elfo-do-sangue Baltan Tarnaff, vai embora de Catraca à procura de um lugar diferente para morar, o que o leva (junto de Maggie) a Thunderbluff. Lá, ele alia-se à Horda e Maggie realiza seu sonho de abrir uma padaria. Pan Pan Race: '''Pandaren; '''Class: '''Shaman (fire); '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Religion: '''Ursism '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''22 '''Height: '''1,78 m; '''Weight: '''110 Kg '''Eyes: '''black; Fur: black & white '''Place of birth: '''Pandaria; '''Birthday: 22/07 Current residence: 'none '''Family: '''unknown '''Elemental companion: '''Yun Yun (fire elemental; resemble a small pandaren, but with a teddy bear-like form) '''Filiations: '''The Pandaria Empire '''Jobs: '''Adventurer '''Languages: '''Pandarin, Kalimag, Common '''Wepons: '''spells Sati Sacredsteel '''Race: '''High-elf; '''Class: '''Warrior, Paladin; '''Alignment: '''LG; '''Religion: '''Holy Light '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''55 '''Height: '''1,74 m; '''Weight: '''63 Kg '''Eyes: '''light blue; '''Hair: '''pinkish light red; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Quel’talas; '''Birthday: '''13/13 '''Place of residence: '? '''Family: '''Shamash (husband), Sophitia (step-daughter), Cassandra (daughter, soon to be born) '''Filiations: '''Jaina '''Jobs: '''General, Order’s Second-in-command '''Professions: '''Cooking '''Crafts & Arts: '''Harp '''Languages: '''Common, Thalassian, Orc, Bear-ahe '''Weapons: '''Skyforger (holy collision undead-bane halberd) Schalla Winterbreeze '''Race: '''Night elf; '''Class: '''Priestess; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Elune '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''120 '''Height: '''2.05 m; '''Weight: '''95 Kg '''Eyes: '''white; '''Hair: '''dark blue; '''Skin: light purple Place of birth: '''Nighthaven; '''Birthday: '''18/03 '''Place of residence: '''Thunderbluff '''Family: '''Zeal (mother), Shandro (father), Janus (brother) '''Pet: Snow (owl) Filiations: '''Horde '''Jobs: '''Soldier, Adventurer '''Crafts & Arts: '''Wood-carving '''Languages: '''Common, Darnassian, Orc, Dwarven, Thalassian '''Weapons: '''morningstar Schalla decidiu juntar-se à Aliança e, assim, combater o Flagelo, depois de assistir de perto o terror causado por ele em sua amada terra, culminando com a destruição da Árvore da Eternidade a fim de salvar a todos. Com o passar do tempo, devido a desentendimentos e decepções com os demais Kaldorei (e em específico, com Tyrande Whisperwind), e após presenciar atitutes honradas e humildes de seus até então "inimigos" da Horda, Schalla passou a respeitá-los e admira-los. Atualmente, as únicas ordens que segue da Aliança são de seus companheiros (em especial de Sophitia e Gundar), e de Jaina. Sophtia Sacredsoul '''Race: '''human; '''Class: '''Fighter, Paladin; '''Alignment: '''LG; '''Religion: '''Holy Light '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''19 '''Height: '''1.70 m; '''Weight: '''60 Kg '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''blonde; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Lordearon; '''Birthday: '''13/07 '''Place of residence: '''Theramore '''Family: '''Salazar Sacredsoul (father), Shamash (step-father), Sati (step-mother), Cassandra (step-sister) '''Celestial mount: Sheldon (male celestial terror bird) Filiations: '''Jaina '''Jobs: '''Soldier, Adventurer '''Professions: '''Cooking '''Languages: '''Common, Orc '''Weapons: '''Zephyrus (bastard sword) Sun '''Race: '''Pandaren; '''Class: '''Fighter; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Religion: '''Ursism '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''34 '''Height: '''1.76 m; '''Weight: '''106 Kg '''Eyes: '''dark brown; '''Fur: '''black & white '''Place of birth: '''Pandaria; '''Birthday: '''08/08 '''Place of residence: '''currently none (normally Pandaria) '''Family: '''unknown '''Filiations: '''The Pandaria Empire '''Jobs: '''Adventurer '''Professions: '''Connoisseur (beer, wine, spirits, etc) '''Crafts & Arts: '''Painting, drinking (yes, that’s an art!) '''Languages: '''Pandarin, Common, Dwarven, Taur-ahe '''Weapons: '''Virtue (power cleave keen bastard sword), Peace (jitte) Turdak Blackthorn '''Race: '''Orc; '''Class: '''Shaman (earth); '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Religion: '''Orc/Tauren Shamanism '''Gender: '''male; Age: 30 '''Height: '''2.05 m; '''Weight: '''129 Kg '''Eyes: '''black; Hair: black; '''Skin: '''green '''Place of birth: '''Draenor; '''Birthday: '''01/13 '''Place of residence: '''Thunderbluff '''Family: unknown Animal companion: Manegärm (“Garm”) (male dire wolf) Elemental Allies: Hadyn (fire), Thorbern (earth) Filiations: '''Horde '''Jobs: '''Horde Counselor and 1st Shaman '''Professions: '''Cooking '''Crafts & Arts: '''Weather forecast '''Languages: '''Common, Orc, Kalimag, Taur-ahe, Darnassian, Draconic, Low Common '''Weapons: '''Nidhog’s Fang (acidic burst “keen” warhammer) Turdak foi um dos primeiros a se unir a Thrall, tornou-se um de seus amigos mais próximos e logo também um de seus principais conselheiros. Ao longo da guerra contra a Legião Flamejante, conhece Cairn Bloodhoof e adquire uma grande amizade (depois se torna o mentor de seu filho, Kanithar). Turdak aprende muito sobre o modo de vida, crenças e magias dos taurinos e agora também dos furbolgs. Após a guerra vai morar em Thunderbluff, onde finalmente alcança a maestria dos elementos e a habilidade de invocar os senhores elementais. Outros Aelthas '''Race: High-elf; Class: Wizard; Alignment: unknown; Gender: male Current residence: '''unknown '''Filiations: '''Scourge Aelthas era um agente do Flagelo infiltrado como tenente na 4ª Falange da Alinça. Seus planos levaram à morte de Keldon e à destruição da 4ª Falange. Beriel '''Race: unknown; Class: unknown; Alignment: unknown; Gender: uknown Current residence: '''Ratchet '''Jobs: Spy, Informer Beriel é o(a) maior informante de Catraca. Sempre veste roupas coloridas e extravagentes a máscaras bizarras, de modo que não se pode definir sua raça e nem se é homem ou mulher (nem mesmo pela voz). É extremamente competente e suas informações são sempre valiosíssimas – portanto, seu preço é geralmente muito alto. Cairn Bloodhoof Race: Tauren; Class: '''Shaman (water); '''Alignment: NG; Religion: Tauren Shamanism; Gender: male Current residence: '''Thunderbluff; '''Family: ??? (eldest son), Kanithar (youngest son) Filiations: '''Horde; Jobs:' Tauren Chieftain Cairn é o sábio e bondoso líder dos tauren. Atuou como mestre e conselheiros dos orcs, quando Thrall buscava devolver o xamanismo aos orcs. Falkner Sundström '''Race:' Human; Class: Warrior; Alignment: LN; Gender: male (Deceased) Falkner era um ex-soldado da Aliança. Ainda em Lordaeron, começou a investigar o Culto dos Amaldiçoados. Após a guerra, aposentou-se e estabeleceu-se em Catraca, mas não conseguia se manter longe dos assuntos envolvendo o Flagelo. Uma dessas investigações foi sua última. Garret Shaydynn Race: Goblin; Class: Rogue; Alignment: CN; Gender: male; Age: 21; Height: 0.91 m; Weight: '''22 Kg; '''Eyes: dark brown; Hair: black; Skin: light green Place of birth: Lordearon; Birthday: 14/01; Current residence: '''Theramore '''Filiations: '''Alliance; '''Jobs: Soldier (12th Phalanx); Weapons: anything that can hurt someone Garret aprendeu desde cedo as artes da ladinagem e o funcionamento das estranhas invenções goblins. Após uma vida de mercenário e ladrão, alistou-se na Aliança porque achava que teria uma vida mais fácil e sossegada. Irrelevant Race: Nightsaber panther; Alignment: N; Gender: male Irrelevante, a pantera sabre-da-noite conheceu Aysha quando ainda era filhote. Foi criado e mimado com muitos peixes e levava uma vida mansa e tranqüila até aquele fatídico dia quando deixou de ser um simples bichinho de estimação para virar o Cohort de Aysha. Desde então nunca mais teve paz, tendo que viajar pelo mundo, treinando para ficar mais forte e poderoso, longe das almofadas fofinhas, da tigela de leite e de sua soneca diária de 16 horas. Jaina Proudmoore Race: Human; Class: Warrior, Paladin; Alignment: LG; Religion: Holy Light; Gender: female Current residence: ?; Affiliations: ?; Jobs: Leader, Grand Master of the Paladins; Weapons: (holy keen shocking burst bastard sword) Jaina era a líder da Alinça e Grã-Mestre da Ordem da Mão de Prata. Na ocasião de um atentado à sua vida, foi salva por Thrall e Cairn e por um grupo de soldados da Horda e da ex-4ª Falange da Aliança. Jaina teve que deixar Theramore, mas todos os paladinos e muitos outros a seguiram em seu exílio. Dizem que ela está leventando sua própria facção nos campos de Mulgore e agora é abertamente aliada a Thrall. 'Jamara' Race: Goblin; Class: Rogue; Alignment: CN; Gender: female Current residence: Ratchet; Jobs: Innkeeper, Informer Jamara é dona da Sailor's Rest, uma taverna no movimentado porto de Catraca. Além de servir sua clientela, sempre aceita trocar algumas moedas de ouro por uma informaçãozinha. Kanithar Bloodhoof Race: Tauren; Class: Healer; Alignment: NG; Gender: male Current residence: '''Thunderbluff; '''Filiations: '''Horde; '''Jobs: Soldier, Healer; Weapons: spear Kanithar é o filho mais novo de Cairn Bloodhoof, líder dos tauren. Foi aprendiz de Turdak até se tornar um curandeiro confiante, quando passou a cumprir missões em nome da Horda. Keldon Race: Human; Class: Warrior; Alignment: LN; Gender: male (Deceased) Keldon era o capitão da 4ª Falange da Aliança, era conhecido por ser um grande guerreiro e por seguir um estrito código de conduta criado por ele mesmo. Foi vítima das maquinações do Flagelo, o que o levou a se matar para salvar sua honra. Infelizmente, tornou-se um morto-vivo, que foi destruído imediatamente pelo grupo de "heróis". Khalid Race: Night Elf; Class: Priest; Alignment: NG; Deity: Elune; Gender: male Current residence: '''Theramore; '''Filiations: '''Alliance; '''Jobs: High-Priest, Healer; Weapons: mace Khalid é o sacerdote responsável pela construção do templo de Elune em Theramore. 'Margareth "Maggie" Aldersey' Race: Human; Class: Rogue (in training); Alignment: CG; Gender: female; Age: 17; Height: 1.65 m; Weight: 56 Kg; Eyes: blue; Hair: blonde; Skin: white Place of birth: Lordearon; Birthday: 26/11; Current residence: Thunderbluff; Family: Olaf (fiancée) Filiations: Horde; Jobs: Baker; Professions: Bakery Desde que chegou em Kalimdor, tornou-se uma garçonete em uma das muitas tavernas de Catraca (seus pais e irmão ficaram em Lordaeron). Acabou por apaixonar-se por um cliente que sempre estava por lá, um sisudo assassino encapuzado. Olaf passou então a freqüentar a taverna só para ver Maggie e decide que uma flor tão bela acabaria por murchar na caótica cidade dos goblins. Após livrar-se de um problema com um blood elf louco, Olaf decide partir com Maggie para Thunderbluff, a capital dos cordiais taurinos. Lá, Maggie abre uma padaria e doceira. Megernas Race: Vampire (previously human); Class: unknown; Alignment: unknown; Gender: male Current residence: '''unknown; '''Filiations: '''Scourge Megernas é um vampiro a serviço do Flagelo, cujas atividades parecem relacionar-se a aumentar e aprimorar as fileiras de mortos-vivos. Shai-Nefer '''Race: Human; Class: Sorcerer, Sand Shaper; Alignment: N; Religion: '''Orc Shamanism; Gender:' female; '''Age:' 23; Height: 1.68 m; Weight: 57 Kg; Eyes: red; Hair: brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Lordearon; Current residence: '''Thunderbluff; '''Familiar: '''Penny (female roadrunner) '''Filiations: '''Horde; '''Jobs: Soldier; Weapons: the desert itself Shai é uma dos pouquíssimos humanos que fazem parte da Horda. Desde que conheceu Sigurd tem o seguido e acabou por tornar-se um soldado a serviço da Horda. Nas terras áridas de Kalimdor descobriu seu poder de comandar o deserto, passando a ser conhecida entre as fileiras da Horda pela alcunha de “Bruxa do Deserto”. Shamash Sungod Race: Human; Class: Warrior, Paladin; Alignment: LG; Religion: '''Holy Light; Gender:' male '''Place of birth:' Lordearon; Birthday: ?; Current residence: '''?; '''Family: '''Sophtia (step-daughter), Sati (wife), Casandra (daughter) '''Filiations: '''Jaina; '''Jobs: Colonel; Weapons: (holy keen flaming burst bastard sword) Shamash, cedo durante sua carreira de paladino, encontrou durante uma de suas missões uma menina órfã a quem adotou e treinou para que se tornasse também uma paladina. Após ser promovido a major das 1ª e 2ª Falanges da Aliança, iniciou um relacionamento com sua superior imediata, a coronel Sati – o que gerou muita fofoca nas duas falanges. Após o atentado contra Jaina, abandonou a Aliança e acabou por realizar seu casamento em Thunderbluff. Sigurd Race: Orc; Class: Warrior, Hexblade; Alignment: LN; Religion: '''Orc Shamanism; Gender:' male '''Current residence: '''Thunderbluff '''Filiations: '''Horde; '''Jobs:' Soldier, Commander; Weapons: (flaming greatsword) Sigurd é possivelmente o único guerreiro orc que conseguiu desenvolver algumas habilidades arcanas que, em teoria, não chamam a atenção de demônios como a magia arcana regular faz. Por se destacar no cumprimento de missões, foi-lhe designado o posto de agente especial, comandando um pequeno grupo de soldados e resolvendo missões nas quais o exército não pode se meter. Thorald Race: Troll (Blackspear); Class: Barbarian; Alignment: CN; Gender: male Current residence: '''Thunderbluff '''Filiations: '''Horde; '''Jobs: Soldier; Weapons: (greataxe) Thorald faz parte do pequeno grupo de soldados liderado por Sigurd. Thrall Race: Orc; Class: Warrior, Shaman (air), Far-seer; Alignment: LN; Religion: '''Orc Shamanism; Gender:' male '''Current residence: '''Orgrimmar; '''Animal companion: '''Snowsong '''Filiations: '''Horde; '''Jobs:' Orc Chieftain; Weapons: (impact collision maiming maul) Thrall era um escravo dos humanos, mas após conseguir libertar-se e ter recebido a visita do profeta Medivh e ouvido seus conselhos, começou uma jornada para libertar os orcs de Lordaeron e uni-los sob seu comando, reformando assim a Horda. Thrall também foi responsável por trazer o xamanismo de volta aos orcs. Ao chegar em Kalimdor, Thrall aliou-se aos taurinos e aprendeu muito com o líder Cairn. A Horda também aumentou suas fileiras com os trolls do clã Blackspear e, mais recentemente, com os furbolgs.